The green eyed monster
by Madam-Paramore
Summary: Bella just a job working for the temperamental Edward Cullen. They've known each other since childhood but the two never really got close. But as Bella works at Edward's company he wants more from her than just coffee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

I walk downstairs Rene and Charlie are talking. "Good morning Bells. First day of work, huh?" Charlie says.

"Yes dad." I say excited. I graduated Yale a few months ago and I haven't been able to get a job. I've been working at The Gap and it's miserable working there with rude customers who curse you out if they can't get a return, and have a grabby boss.

I sit down at the breakfast table and mom sit's a plate of pancakes in front of me. My parents have been married for twenty two years. My father like most men from Forks is reserved and doesn't show much emotion. My erratic mother is always doing something ridiculous causing them many fights. I had to call the cops once when I was younger because my mother was acting like a maniac, I'm surprised they're still alive. I can't wait to start work so I can afford a place of my own.

I eat breakfast take my briefcase then go to my old but refined 1986 Audi Quattro. My friend Jacob who goes to MIT fixed it for me since my old truck broke down and left me stranded. It was terrifying I was on the highway, my cell phone had no reception, and the heat was off. I managed to make a call to Charlie and he fount me freezing in the winter night. I was berated and coddled at the same time.

Jacob said he couldn't fix it, it had a good run though.

"When you see Edward tell him thank you for the opportunity." Rene says to me.

I got the job because Charlie knows this man named Carlisle. They were best friends until Carlisle and his family had to move to Connecticut, they moved back in my adolescence. I had met Edward my new boss a few times, he was quiet and glowered at me some of the time. The other times he didn't pay attention to me or just gave me this odd look almost like lust. But he's six years older than me, I was fifteen then. What would a man graduating from Harvard want with an awkward teenaged girl? He now owns his own incorporation and he's done quite well for himself.

I drive to downtown Seattle to a glass skyscraper that should be in New York. I go to the underground parking garage and leave my car with a middle aged Latino man who stands at the valet post. I walk inside the building and go to the blonde buxom receptionist. "Hello can you tell me which floor is Cullen Inc?" I ask.

"This whole building is Cullen Inc. Do you have an appointment." She says in a southern accent.

"No, I'm Mr. Cullen's new assistant. I was told to meet with Rosalie Cullen so she could show me the ropes."

Before the receptionist can speak I see her. Rosalie Cullen with her long blonde hair, violet eyes, statuesque figure, and the face of an angel. She smiles and says "Bella it's been so long since I've seen you. Come on." I follow her in shock. When we were kids she tortured me. She put crazy glue in my hair, put a kick me sign on my back (that Edward took advantage of), the list is endless. She must have grown out of it, or the reform school her parents sent her to must have changed her.

"You work for Edward?" I ask walking beside her.

"It's a shame I work for my little brother but yes. I run marketing he was going to send his first assistant for you but since we know each other I thought it would be good if I showed you what to do. Edward hasn't changed much over the years, he's still moody and quiet. His temper has gotten better but he still isn't the calmest person you'll ever meet. You have to have a university degree to be his assistant because he needs smart people to help him. Here's a tip, if his jaw is clenched he's going to throw something. Get out of his way."

She goes over the rules with me, and tells me what to do and how to do certain things. She gives me a rule book in case I forget anything then takes me to Edward's office. It's a large mahogany room with a desk, a laptop file cabinets, a large couch, a plasma screen television, a view of the city with a balcony. She opens the door and shows his messy bathroom with a shower, whirlpool tub, porcelain sink with the matching toilet and a closet with ironed clothes some still in the bags from the cleaners.

Then she opens the French doors to my office I share with the first assistant. I have a small desk in the corner, with a desktop computer. There's a semi-kitchen with a sub zero fridge, a microwave, cabinets with no handles, very state-of-the-art.

"You understand that Cullen Inc is a multi-billion dollar a year company and you must take care of the man who runs it. My brother is very stubborn so you have to be forceful sometimes."

"I understand." I say and sit down at my desk.

"Get me my fucking coffee from start bucks." I hear an angered velvet voice say. I know exactly who it is.

"Here he comes good luck." Rosalie says with her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Sis." Edward mutters looking magnificently hansom in a black designer suit with the matching tie giving his jacket to woman much shorter than him who looks impassive. "Why is Bella here?" His green eyes stare directly into my brown I feel a twinge of fear and for some reason enticement.

"You hired her remember?" Rosalie says.

"Oh yes Carlisle wouldn't stop asking me to hire her. You better be a good assistant."

"Bella went to Yale and graduated top of her class." Rosalie says defending me.

"Yale are for those who couldn't get into Harvard." He barks and sits down at his desk. "Go get me coffee Bella. I like it black with three sugars. Jessica sit in on my meeting I want you to take notes."

"Yes Mr. Cullen." I say and go out to Starbucks. My boss might be frightening but at least I have a job. He's always been like this though, he's actually nicer now.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been working for Edward for a month and I'm miserable. All he does is yell and throw things. What does this company even do? Ugh I'm not cut out for this. I walk back inside the office with coffee in hand. I walk into Edward's office he's not back from lunch yet. I walk into my office and see Jessica typing away like a mad woman. I sit her mocha latte on her desk sit down at my desk.

Jessica rises and says "Can you go to Denali dry cleaning to pick up Mr. Cullen's dry cleaning?" She hands me the ticket. I take it and put my trench coat on.

I walk eight blocks away from the building to the drycleaners. I walked inside and froze in panic looking at the Devil himself. He only went by a different name on earth though, James Nomad. In his Armani suit on his cell phone. James was a ex-boyfriend who was very emotionally and psychologically abusive to me during my freshmen year of college. He was thirty and I was eighteen looking for someone older and experience who could show me what a normal relationship was like.

He did the exact opposite though. He alienated me from my friends, controlled my wardrobe, made me spend all of my time with him, then one day we were arguing and he shoved me into a wall. He left after that and I dumped him over the phone and moved in with my friend Leah for a while. She, Jacob, and my friend Alice forced me to tell me what was wrong so I told them all about what happened. The next day James came to my apartment with a black eye and gave me a check for five thousand dollars to keep quiet.

I now have two options go back to work empty-handed and be fired or be strong and get my bosses clothes.

I take a deep breath and walked to the clerk an adolescent girl with red hair with a blue stripe hoping James is too busy harassing someone on the phone to notice me. I hand her a ticket and she walks to the back. She comes back hands me a black clothing bag. "The company already paid for it." She says in a thick New Jersey accent.

"Thank you." I say.

"Isabelle Swan." James says from behind. I walk out without talking to him. "Hey Bella." James calls after me. I walk faster down the street. I feel James' hand grab my arm tightly and makes me face him. "I was talking to you." He seethes.

"Let me go." I say weak.

"Come with me. I never finished showing you all the greatness of sex." My skin crawls remembering he was my first. That's only because he manipulated me.

"Hey! What's going on!" A police officer says. James lets go and I runaway from him faster than I ever have in my life. My chest burns as I take the long way back to the office but I don't stop. James could have paid off the cop, he has a habit of paying people to stay out of trouble.

My heel on my left foot breaks off and I hit the pavement. I get up and sit on the bench. This day couldn't get any worse. I unzip the dry cleaning bag and check Edward's suit for damage. It's still pressed perfectly, no imperfections unlike it's owner.

"Why aren't you at the office!" A crazed familiar voice yells at me. I look up and see Edward poking his out from the back of a black limousine.

"Mr. Cullen I-I was just chased by a mad man." I say panicked close to sobbing.

"Fuck wrong with you?" Edward says quieter in confusion.

"Bella!" I hear James say.

"Is he bothering you?" Edward groans.

"Yes." I say.

Edward get's out of the limo and walks over to me on the sidewalk. "Go into the limo Bella."

"But-." I whisper only to be cut off.

"Get in the fucking limo if you want your job." he seethes. He curses too much for a sane person. I limp to the limo and sit down in the back.

James walks up to the bench and he spots me in the limo. "Hello Bella." He says grinning.

"Stay away from her." I hear Edward bark at him.

"Why would I do that? Isabella and I have _history_." James puts an emphasis on history.

"Well she's with me now so fuck off!" Edward says and gets into the limo leaving James shocked. I look out the limo and see James making obscene sexual gestures towards me. "Bella." Edward says softly.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"Why would you ever be with that monster?" Edward asks pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was eighteen then. I didn't know any better."

"Well if he ever bothers you again tell me." Edward's voice gets ominous and he says "I can make him _disappear._"

"No problem Bella. It get's me so mad when men think they can abuse woman. There are some sick people out there Bella, you have to be careful. Understood?" He says with authority.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." I whisper.

"Call me Edward. We've known each other since we were kids. I think we can be on a first name basis, right?"

"Right."

"Bella can you hand me that file?" I lean over his lap and grab a manila folder. I hand him the folder and I can feel his eyes wander to certain parts of my body causing me to blush.

After work I go home and see Rene doing her Jane Fonda work out. "Bella darling." She calls from the living room.

"Yes mother?"

"You got a call from a young man named James. He said he wanted to talk to you."

How did he get my house number? I'm in trouble now.

"Thanks mom." I say and run upstairs to my room.

If I tell Charlie he'll just get his friends on the force to kill James and I don't want my father to be apart of a murder. Jacob is at school, Alice would just paint his car or cars pink, and Leah will just send a threatening phone call that will only provoke him.

I sit on my bed and get my cell phone out. I call the Cullen's. "Hello?" Esme asks.

"Hello aunt Esme?"

"Hello Bella." She says cheerfully.

"Hi." We engage in a conversation about how her renovation and interior design business is going and how do I like it working for Edward. I lie and say I love it and how great Edward is being. "Speaking of Edward. Can I have his number." I ask her.

"Of course sweetie. It's 305-528-2786 (Call the number it's Flo Rida's)."

"Thank you." I say and she hangs up.

I call Edward and he answers after the second ring. "What is it?" he asks angered.

"Hello Edward it's Bella."

"Is that bastard bothering you again?" he asks.

"Yes he called my house."

Edward sighs and says "Don't worry. By the end of the week you'll be safe. Just give me an address for him. It could be his current or past doesn't matter, I can track him."

I give him James address and say "Thank you Mr. Cull- I mean Edward."

"Sure Bella. All you have to do is relax now. I want you calmed and ready for anything."

"Yes Edward."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." I whisper. 


	3. Chapter 3

The song 'Promiscuous Girl' fills the club. I chug down my beer trying to let the alcohol drown out my week at work. With James trying to reenter my life and Edward's mood swings I've been stressed out, I thought I saw a grey hair this morning.

I'm grateful that Leah dragged me to the club. Alice had to work tonight, she works at Versace she's been working there since she was fourteen. She even met him once that's how she got a great promotion, she sketches designs.

"Bella I spy with my little eye a really hot tan guy checking you out." Leah says. She nods her head in the direction of a man whose clearly over six feet tall his muscles well displayed in his fitted black t-shirt. His eyes on me.

"He's really attractive." I say and take another swig of beer.

"Then go talk to him." She encourages. "You need to get laid after dealing with Edward all week. He's worse from when we were kids." Leah has been my friend from since before I can remember Alice and Jake too.

"Fine." I sigh and finish off the beer. I've never had casual sex before, but I need something or someone to relax me. I stand up and walk over to the guy. He smiles a little. "Hi." I purr trying to sound sexy but I sound silly.

"Hello, beauty. Mind telling me your name?" he says.

"Bella, yours?" I ask in a flirtatious voice.

"Samuel Uley. But you can call me Sam." he says in a sexy voice.

We talk for a while about our professions, I tell him about my psycho boss, and we talk about our hobbies. In two hours I've learned that Sam is a karate instructor for underprivileged youth, he owns a gym, and he likes to hunt in the woods.

He puts his hand over mine and says "Lets get out of here."

"Sure. Just let me tell my friend I'm leaving." I say. I walk over to Leah whose at the booth whose snuggling up to a guy with curly honey blonde hair, muscular but lean, he's quite hansom. "Leah I'm going with, Sam." I tell her.

She stops kissing the guy and says "Okay, have fun and be safe." She goes into her purse and hands me some condoms. I blush and take the condoms. She's always sp open about her sexuality and everything nothing embarrasses her. "This is, Jasper." She says nonchalant and kisses Jasper.

"Hey." He says and then starts to kiss Leah's neck.

I go back over to Sam and say "Where do you want to go? A hotel, your place?"

"Mine." Sam says. We go to his car and he drives to a two story house in a okay part of town. He pulls into the driveway gets out of the car and opens the door for me. We go to his house which is your average bachelor pad. "Where do you want to do this? In the kitchen, stairs, bedroom, pool, or right here in the living room." Sam asks.

"You are a man who gets right down to business. Well I am woman who likes comfort. Upstairs to your room." I say. Sam leads me to his room and I take a deep breath. We land on the bed with me on top of him and we kiss for five minutes then his hand reaches into my pants.

I slip out of Sam's shower and get dressed. He's still sleeping from last night. He is good in bed but he's not someone I want long term. I write down my name and number then I go downstairs and call a cab on my cell phone.

The cab takes me to Alice's and Leah apartment. I pay the cab and walk upstairs and knock on the apartment door. Alice opens the door and smiles at me.

"Hi, Bella!" She says cheerfully and hugs me.

"Hi, Alice. Can I stay here for a while? I can't bare to see my parents at this hour looking like this." I say.

"Sure. Go take a shower, then have breakfast with Jake and I. I'm almost done cooking." Alice says. Jake eats here since his dad is dating this woman named Sue Clearwater and he wants to spend time with her.

"Thanks." I say. I go to Alice's bathroom and take a shower. I scrub my body and dry off. Alice left me clothes I had left from over the years of sleeping over. She had redesigned some of them and they are in better quality now from when I brought them.

I wash out my mouth with mouthwash and floss. I go to the kitchen and Jacob is drinking orange juice. His muscular form shown well in his tight muscle shirt. He runs his fingers through his shaggy hair and continued eating.

I sit down and Alice places a plate in front of me. "Morning, Bella." Jacob says with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth open. I swear its like you're not human sometimes." Alice says.

"You trying to call me an animal?" Jacob asks stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"Maybe, mutt." Alice says playfully.

"Watch is pixie." Jacob says.

"Oh I'm so scared." Alice says.

"Morning all." Leah sings walking gracefully into the kitchen wearing the same clothes she wore last night only their disheveled.

"Someone got laid." Jacob says.

"Hush. Don't ruin my buzz on life." Leah says.

"Yep. Someone was laid." Jacob says.

"Jasper and I are going to meet for brunch. He'll pick me up in two hours I have to go take a shower and get ready." Leah says and goes to her room.

"I have a brunch date with, Maria." Jacob says. Maria is his girlfriend who is sweet as can be.

"You just ate." I say.

"Have we met? I can eat a four course meal made for three people all by myself and still have this awesome body." Jacob says and walks to the front door. "Thanks for the food. See you all later." he calls and exits.

"What are we going to do with him?" Alice says and rolls her eyes. She and Jacob are like brother and sister so nothing is out of real annoyance.

"Make him cut back on the bacon." I say.

"We tried that in high school. He had to stuff his face when he got home and got sick from doing so." Alice says putting my now empty plate in the sink. I remember that. Jacob is a year younger than us. Since summer has started he's here with us. He'll have his senior year at MIT after the summer.

"Let me help you." I say.

"No. Sit down. I want to hear all about your night. I know you got lucky." Alice says.

I tell her about last night and Alice laughs at how I just, Sam is probably in his bed confused.

My cell phone starts to ring. I pick it up and it's Edward.

"Bella! Get your ass to the office now! I need you here!" Edward yells. It's Saturday and I have to deal with this. I don't dare challenge him on saying it's my day off.

"Yes, Edward." I say. I sigh and hang up. "Alice, Edward wants me back at the office."

Alice pouts then says "Go. Keep your cool."

I take a cab to the office and find Edward in his office with his tie off his top buttons undone. He pacing back in forth and Jessica is sitting down at his desk taking notes of his babble.

"What the fuck are you wearing!" Edward says when he sees me in my hip hugging jeans, and camisole, with my hair wildly curly.

"I was at a friend's place." I say sheepishly.

"More like at a club." Edward says.

"Bella you can borrow an outfit from me." Jessica says giving me a look of pity.

Edward runs his fingers through his hair and says "I have to talk to, Rosalie. When I get back you better not be in those whorish clothes, Bella." He walks out of the room and Jessica puts the notepad down.

"Bella, don't mind him. I know you've known each other since childhood but he just gets crazier by each day." Jessica says. She goes to her desk and pulls out an outfit. "Here, this is what you should wear. Working for, Edward means no more nights partying at the club, no more late night love sessions with your boyfriend, no more living for yourself. Then when your first few employee evaluations you'll have to do something for him you might not find comfortable with." She says handing me an outfit.

"Thanks, Jessica. What do I have to do for him?" I ask.

"If I say I'll lose my job. He'll ruin my career. I'm sorry, Bella but when it comes for your employee evaluations to come just remember I warned you. I still have to do his extra requirement sometimes. Just remember never say no to him.


End file.
